


Not Fair

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: drabylon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael turns to Brian in his time of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's drabylon community  
> Photo Prompt: A sad-looking Michael snuggling up to Brian

"I never thought it would happen," Michael sniffled. "He was so strong."

"He was," Brian agreed.

"I tried to prepare myself, you know? But you just can't prepare yourself for something like this."

Brian smoothed a hand along Michael's arm. "You had a lot of good years…"

"It wasn't long enough! It's not fair!"

"Michael--"

"The Xyron Matter Disintegrator didn't even _exist_ two issues ago! He couldn't prepare!"

"They killed off Captain Astro five years ago, Mikey. Galaxy Lad didn't have a chance without him."

"He had his own spin-off!"

Brian suppressed a sigh and snuggled his best friend closer.


End file.
